Ridge Racer Unbounded 2 Jumpstart
by XT3100
Summary: Somehow the Shater bay Police force took down the Unbounded Gang and now the streets no longer have any street racers. But how long will that last till it Jumpstarts yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ridge Racer Unbounded 2**

In the dead of the black night, red and blue lights flashed and flicker from the police GT. The moonlight reflected an eerie light off the pint job. With loud sirens sounding as the police officer kicked down to door of the old house in the Old Town. The officer held an eagle handgun n his right hand. Looking in the house he saw dust fly in the air He held a flash light in his left hand with the particle danced in the light.

Outside the house two new Shatter Bay PDA cop cars pulled over next to the curb. The first one there parked behind the first cop GT on the driveway. The officer unlocked and opened the driver side door. A Japanese dark red haired officer stepped onto the driveway. Her orange eyes glowed in the light that bounced off of the moon in the sky. She had a standard police uniform on with emphasized her large bust.

As she gazed at the house, a shadow appeared in the door, a man with raven hair, the man looked to be thirty and he held both hands behind his head. The first officer walked out with the gun pointed at him to guide him into the GT parked on the driveway. The red haired woman opened the back door and the Raven haired man reluctantly sat in the car.

'_Last night the PDA of Shatter bay arrested the last Unbounded was taken in' _The TV news reported on the news channel. A black haired teen that was 21 years old watched the record scene finish playing before he hit the power off on the remote to his flat screen TV. The TV hung on the wall across from his small dinning room.

The man was well built and had unusually white pupils. Was wearing a white shirt at the time and black jean pants. He was about six feet tall. Then he moved out of the counter that extended from his kitchen. He moved out and opened the door walking out into the giant car shop that was attached to his house. He turned around to lock the door before he walked over to the set of three cars that were about 20 feet from the door. The shop was what looked to be an old hanger for planes.

A jack held a car in the air about eight feet from the ground while the other two cars sat next to the car that was held in the air. The car that was in the air was a black Rivelta Solare. Three nitro tanks could be seen under the car in the middle of the car lower body.

'_Alright, now I need to remove the nitro.' _The 21-year-old man thought. He opened the tool drawers to grab a few tools to remove the first tank. It took a few minutes but he managed to pull out the tank that was held by some brackets.

"HEY RIDGE!" a loud female voice howled from the entrance of the hanger. Ridge gazed at the white light at the entrance where a female woman stood. She walked over to ridge. She was five feet eleven inches tall. She was wearing short leather short which was black and she had a leather jacket on that was did not cover her belly. She had the jack unbuttoned and under it was a darken red.

"What a shocking surprise to see you here Roxy" Ridge called as held the tank in his left hand. He set the tank onto the ground gentle.

Roxy folded her arms to look at Ridge "Doesn't sound like you are happy to see me? I thought you wanted to start working today?" She harshly asked.

"Well I did say you too come in on Monday" Ridge breathed. "Its eleven right now."

"Well you said I could come in at anytime?" Roxy responded as she lowed both hands to her sides.

Ridge sighed, _'Damn it, I knew I forgot something!' _He looked at Roxy before he said "Alright, ready to work?" He asked.

"Where do I start?" Roxy asked. She noticed that he was removing the nitro tanks.

"Finish removing the nitro tanks in the Rivelta Solare." Ridge ordered. He then moved over to the car next to the Rivelta.

"Well do!" Roxy smiled. She stepped under the car to locate the other two tanks.

**Later that day at 2PM**

Roxy annoyed about the silence looked at Ridge to see him popping the hood of the blue flex that was the farthest from the Rivelta. She was changing the tires with the drill to pull out the bolts. "Heard about Unbounded being taken out by the police?" she asked.

Ridge raised his head taking it out of the car. "I saw it on the news. Why are you asking?"

"Because its been brought down." The simple answer seemed cold.

"You're a x-member. Why would you care?" Ridge stated.

"Trying to strike a conversation" Roxy said as she set the tools down.

"Oh, I see." Ridge started then he paused for a minute. "Someone is going to jump Start Street racing all over again." Roxy eyed Ridge to hit him with her dagger eyes.

"You say that as if you expect it to happen."

**Wednesday 9 PM**

Blackness held itself in the room. Before it fled as a single light scared away the darkness to show a black Soldat Crinale. It held a golden devil symbol with its pitchfork in its hand. The wheel sides held a dull golden color. With what looked to have no wind shields. The feel of mystery danced around the Crinale.

Darkness stayed in the round tunnels and the cement was as smooth as can be. No noise just the sound of fans that rotated echoed. Six red lights, broke the darkness, they revealed the rounded tunnel. The roar of the car echoed endlessly threw the tunnel. The black car blended in the blackness that used the tunnel for its home. Blazing through the tube the car came to a giant rotating fan with thee blades that swung on a bolt that was in the middle of the tunnel. Three beams jutted out of the side of the smooth surface.

They evenly split the into 6six part, the black Crinale moved up the side going for the bottom left section. The fan slowly moved along and was about to enter the bottom middle section. The black racer was only inch's away from he part when it trigger triple nitrous. Blue flames poured out of the back spine of the car while two other sets of three exhaust's released blue flames as well.

The Crinale propelled forward jumping through the hole, just missing the blade by a hair. The car moved back to the bottom, then it swerved right onto the side of the tube to ride the wide curve. Once it reared around the corner dark sunlight could be seen through the vent at the end on of the venting system.

The car blasted nitro yet gained momentum as it barreled at the round vent. Still having its nitro running it collided with the vent smashing it into bits. With the sound of metal clank and collide with other metal. The car entered the Ghost Bay district as the black and dark lighting hid the car. The Crinale almost had silver tint due to the coloring that the Ghost's Towns atmosphere.

The Crinale sat under the concreting building. Steel beam that held the newly made ceiling above the car. The dirt or rather gravel slope and tilted to the left. The gravel went down a few feet before met a cement wall. Not as in where it was in the way, no. Rather it was the top of the wall that the gravel lowered and hung at.

"Hey Lopez! "A voice called out behind the wall that was at the right. On the other side a worker called to Joe a construction worker. Joe was driving a ford F150 with a cement trailer behind him.

Lopez opened the car door to climb out. Lopez was a shorter five feet six inches tall Mexican man. He was a more bulky guy. "Hey, brother!" Lopez called out to the other construction work with open arms. Bringing both arm to his side. The other work held out his hand to have Lopez shake his hand.

"Glad to see that you brought that!" the other man said. "We should be able to finally finish the next level of the building."

Other the other side of the wall, the black car rived its engine to be held. Lopez picked up some noise. "What da heck was that?"

Then blue flames erupted from the black Crinale as it zipped off reach max speed and soared off of the top of the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Lopez screamed with his heavy accent. Dust flew into their while the car seemed to hover in the air. Lopez and the other worker stared in shock at the sight of the car.

* * *

**Fanfiction not cool.. no Ridge Racer catorgory? anyways. my First racing fanfiction. this is based on the Ridge Racer unbouded as a squell. So it is a teen rated series two chapters will be up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ridge Racer Unbounded 2**

Appearing only for a moment, the Crinale appeared in the light that seemed only to hide what was there. The Black turbo car disappeared before it landed. Dirt rose as the shocks absorbed to landing impact. The color of the dirt seemed to be a glitzing white as the tires gripped the dipping slant of the gravel.

The room was more of a hall that the Crinale was in. The rocky road that it landed on dipped and swiveled left to avoid a solid wall in front of it and then it slant up to the right to be fat as it dodged another wall to connect with a street road.

The Crinale landed where the road tilted upwards to the road. Which a quick thrust of dual nitro the Crinale drove out of the lower building onto the road.

Which the sound of the car leaving the area that the two workers, they turned their heads to look at each other in shock.

Meanwhile the Crinale was driving the clear street. Up ahead of the black beast was a lowered intersection. It dipped down about nine feet and a diangal train bridge went over the intersection from the far left and to the bottom right.

The Crinale tapped its brakes to swing its back out to the right before it hit the gas yet again to drift around the lowered crossroads. The car steer to the right to stabilized itself before it continued to go straight forwards.

The road slanted upwards as cure not an S shape but the road went around a raised to be flat building on the right. At the top left was another building. The Street road curve around the two and the roofs reflected the whiting sunlight. As all colors seemed to be white in the Ghost Bay.

Swiftly the black Crinale drove straight and only veered slightly to the left to avoid hitting the building. The wheels slightly turned to the right to veer itself to the right and to the top of the hill. At the top the street crossed with another street from the right to form a T intersection. Across from the raising hill was a split tunnel Entrance.

With its six red lights the race ran into the right side of the entrance. The road seemed endless as it went straight forwards. After a few minutes the road split as the left and right sides went apart as its own. The right side then lit from four lanes to two sets of two. The right side curved down and out to the right. While the left road went straight for only a few feet before it made a tight left lowering curve.

The Crinale threw its back out to the right allowing it to drift through the corner. The lowering roads metaled into one to enter a bigger tunnel. The sounds of many cars and trucks driving through the highway tunnel could be heard. The Crinale gunned its double turbo to blast its self into the highway.

As the black car entered the well lit tunnel. It's slipped right next to a gray car in the middle lane. With its nitro still in effect it went past it with ease. It tapped its brakes only slightly to give itself space to veer around a van in front of it. Going easily over 200 mph it veered into the left lane to go around a white smart car. The black sports car overtook the tiny car in comparison. It then slightly drifted to the middle lane before it straightened itself out.

For a semi truck was in the right lane. Up ahead the road curveted to the left. But a flat wall lay ahead where a ventilation fan about twenty feet behind some vents. The Soldat car hit its turbo to gain more speed to pass the semi as it moved into the right lane. It continued to collide with the venation to break through it.

**City Center 10:14 PM**

The red headed cop sat in the lunchroom at the Shatter Bay main police building. She was gathering her thing when she heard "Inoue!" a male cop walked into the room pant.

"What is it?" Inoue asked. "My shift is about to be over."

"We just got to go and stop some street racer." The man sated with disbelief.

"Wait what?" Inoue gasp with her dropped jaw. Then she grabbed her hat before asking herself _'It can't be the Unbounded they were taken down!' _"Any clue who it might be with?"'

"We don't know" The man answered as he turned around to leave with Inoue in uniform and her GTs keys. "The Chief doesn't think it's the Unbounded."

"Then its someone new?" Inoue sighed. _'Just why now? I thought we removed all the fucking street racers!'_

They fast walked down the hall to the garage. Inside were the GT Cop cars. The room held about 20 cars on the first floor and below that was two more layers that held more cars.

Inoue and the man both grabbed her cars. Inoues was closest to the door to the left. Jumping in she turned on the GT before driving it out. She turned on her lights and stopped in the front parking ground to turn on the radio.

"_Suspect is heading down tor wards the park from the Neon Malls sector. Bypass the street race near the entrance of the park from the Neon malls."_

After hearing that she gunned the accelerator to drift out to the left. Heading to Green wood Park. Hitting a bottom a small radar screen appears above the radio. A map of the city appeared with a three mile radius from her current position She slide around the right corner dodging a few cars that didn't get the time to dodge her. Straight ahead of her was a transition to the lower high way a head of her. It split into two sides the left side for traffic coming of the road and the right side for cars to enter the highway.

Between the two was a wall and two more that attached to it on both sides. On the other side was an Irion beam that was to make a higher highway route. She took the right side to enter the highway.

She put a small blue tooth head set into her ears before toughing a bottom to ask on the police radio. "This is Inoue, I am heading to Park to head off the suspect. Any description that I should look out for?"

After she said that she moved around to the right to get around a gas truck. Then the on the police radio a voice came across it _"Inoue, its great to hear you!"_ A male voice came across it. _"It's a black car of sorts. It has a dull gold paint on the plates of its wheels accords to what we gained. Not only that, we have reports that it has no glass wind shields."_

'_What the hell?' _Inoue thought as she heard that statement. _'No glass? Haw the hell can that driver see?'_ she wondered.

She kept heading straight as for little traffic was actually in her way. She then came went around a right highway curve drifting to maintain speed. She want under an over pass. Creating a shadow to cover her car in the darkness. She entered another tunnel high way with the neon light in to her right of the neon square of the City Center.

She then saw the tunnel split and rise to exit the highway. A weird sound could be heard above her. The sound of stretching tires and sirens.

"_THAT FUCKING Lunatic!" _Inoue heard a female voice scream on the Police radio. _"That black car destroyed a tall statue!"_

In GT, Inoue leaped out from the exit. As she hit the normal streets she saw the Crinale drift in front of her a couple car lengths away with two other GTs police cars struggling to keep up.

Inoue hit the small red button that was under her thumb to trigger her nitro. She sped up to get closer behind the black car. What shocked Inoue next was that its drifted right and seemed to barely miss a semi truck. That was stopped at a red light. The Crinale used its nitro making yellow flames come out from its sides.

Inoue drifted in her police car to follow the black car. As the nitro on she used hers to get close enough to drive next to it. Down a few blocks ahead of them on the empty street was a mall. A solid wall lay between two sections that could a car could pass through. As the two reached the point that they were one block from the mall the Soldat car used a triple nitro shocking Inoue that it had such power. Blue flames came out of the back of the spine of the car. And two set of three flames exits the sets of pipes on its backside exhaust pipes.

The Crinale didn't stop as it burst through the wall of the mall heading up and contently placed ramp. Which was also wide enough for a car. Not only that no one was in the way. Inoue hit the brakes to stop in front of some shoppers who dived out of the way. She watched the giant orange sphere drop to water fountain below it. Which created a platform for the Crinale to land on. Which it did as well as breaking through the giant black windows on the second level of the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ridge Racer Unbounded 2**

**Thursday 9 AM**

White mist covered the docks. A girl 16-year teen sat in old factory; the white girl sat in an olden green couch. In front of her was a TV on top of a small wooden drawer.

She was flickered through the channels. Eventuality a Black car was shown on video. Channel 5 had some of the seen on tape from last night. The news reporter was talking _"-ell it was unknown what type of car that was." _The newsman said pointing to the other woman sitting next to him.

"_Yet the PDA of shatter Bay has reported that they found no evidence that it's the unbounded."_

The teen watched in wonder. Then the male _"It has been released on video of the car swirling between traffic and avoiding other cars."_

As he said that below a tunnel scene from a speed camera of the highway tunnel, the Crinale crossed over to the left lane before it weaved past the semi truck.

The girl watched to see the car turbo into the venting system. At that pint the girl turned off the TV to turn to look at her pink Mad Bull that sat a short distance from her.

She had neon pink hair. Two pony tails that came out behind her ears. She had a single green hair band to hole the hair in shape. She had golden eyes and she had a Pink tank top on with a white skull and cross bone in the front. She had white shorts on and pink sneakers on.

Her Mad Bull was pure pink, and the pipes of the engine were polished silver as well as the side of her wheels. Neon lights spilled pink light onto the ground. On the back of the car there was a skull that appeared to hold the license plate in its jaw.

The plate read _Pink Skull_. The girl grabbed her hot Rods handle to open the door to get in. After she stepped in she shut the door. With the key in the ignition, she slowly moved the car to the exit of the old factory. Then gunning the gas pedal, Pink Skull jumped out of the factory building. _'It's starting so fast!'_ The pink haired girl grinned before she roared, "The Pink Skull is BACK MOTHERFUCKING COPS!"

There was two storage house that where down the street ahead of her. The one on the left side was 15 feet wide and 30 feet deep and the right one was farther back on the right side. There was a vent the connected to top corners between the buildings.

She hit a pink button on her wheel. Red flames left the pipe propelling her forward and she crash into the wall. Breaking through the wall. Inside the room were some boxes. With her turbo side going she rammed through the second wall creating shrapnel fly. "Shatter Port route belongs to me!" Pink Skull yelled out loud as drifted through the turn between the water storage containers.

**Meanwhile**

A worker at a port station drop off point was waving at the crane to direct it the container to be placed on the back of the semi-truck. The red contain was slowly placed on the bed of the truck. Once on place, the port worker attached it onto the truck before the crane turned off its magnetic end. Raising in the air it turned to grabbed another container for the ship that was docked behind it.

Farther down the lane to the workers left. The Worker at that time was watching the crane and the truck driver sat in the cab. He looked down the port to see storage-building break. Its wall to the water burst apart creating gas and flames to come out as some propane tanks lay inside.

As that happened a pink hotrod (Mad Bull) slid out of the building drifting. All three looked at the car slide with white smoke burning out from the wheels. With a quick rotation of the steering wheel Pink Skull aligned her hotrod straight.

While the smoke cleared she was gunning the car straight down the so-called road. _'OH hell yeah!'_ Pink Skull thought as she raced down the road. Up ahead there was a container of sort that was off closer to the crane. With her nitro not surprise full already she gunned the gas. With the screeching of the tires it ran down closer to the three. She hit the nitro to blast forwards right into the cargo container that lay on the ground.

The lower end of the small square side folded inwards with the side bending in as well. The car continued in and the cargo container seemed to explode as it burst outwards. The Pink Mad Bull exited the destruction being slightly in the air before it landed. Pink Skull kept on driving down the open the dock before drifting right around the corner to the right of a storage building.

**Thursday 11:45 at RR**

In the RR car shop Ridge sat on a chair leaning against its back. He sat relaxing so he could take a break from working on a car. A Fiera car was the only one that was being held by the jack system. The Whole car was about five feet off the ground. The Fiera was pure near metallic red. Its wheels tires and metal rims that the rubber lay on were off. A set of four chrome spoke wheels lay near a drill. A few neon tubes were near the front end of the car.

He heard a car at the entrance pull in. Ridge looked over to see it was the GT police car. _'Shit, why a cop!' _Ridge thought annoyed but he eased up as he thought. _'Well I shouldn't get arrested. I'm not a street racer.'_

The door opened to show a sixty year old man in a police uniform. Ridge saw his whiting hair in a buzz cut. With a hair comb mustache, his eye held a smoky gray color. He was clearly well built for an old man. He held a folder in his left hand. The shoes he wore created echoing as he stepped over to  
Ridge. "How can I help you?" Ridge asked the officer.

The man sighed before he breathed in and out. "I am one of the commanding Police offers and we need some of your assistance with some of our cars."

Ridge looked at the man dumb founded. "Wait what?" he stammered.

"We just need some nitro installed in our police cars." The man explained while looking down at Ridge. "It'll be just a few as we just need some to have multiple levels of nitro."

Ridge just looked at the man in shock as he was handed the folder. Opening it there were a few different cars that he noticed were not the normal police GT cars. There were a total of ten different cars one was a Kamata Fortune. Ridge looked at the man to say "Alright I can modify these ten cars. When do you want them done?"

"As soon as you can get them done" the commanding police officer answered. "I will have them sent over here later today."

"So all you need me to do is tuning them and install nitrous?" Ridge asked the man as he used his hands to close the file.

"Yes" the police officer said with his arm crossed.

"Am I able to choose what nitro types are in the cars?" Ridge asked the man.

"Nitro types?" The man repeated. _'There are types of nitro?' _the officer thought.

"Yes types, only a max of three tanks are able to be used at once, so there have been a wide range of types of systems created for that reason. Some have four tanks but they can only use three of them at a time."

"I did not know that" The man said. "Thank you for the service." The man pulled out a car in his pocket to hand to Ridge.

Looking at the Card Ridge noted that it held the man's contact information. "Just ask for Rick when you finish the upgrades." With that Rick left Ridge who looked the man leave.

'_Chaos, sweat soon some chaos on the streets will come'_ Ridge smirked.

**Meanwhile at Williams way**

A red and white car ran through the highway tunnels. Weaving between traffic and cars the sleek speed car dodged A head of the car was a right turn in the highway. The Age Ultanova drifted around the corner building up its speed. The driver inside smiled "Now it's my turn to take Williams way as mine."

The cars were a candy red with white stripes on its sides. The Car's rear license plate wasn't normal an s it said Burn Furry instead of a license plate Number. A concrete support beam stood up in the middle or the highway just like its many other copies. The driver drifted around another curve to the right through the pillar. "I a Burning Rage wait to explode" the 34 year old told themselves.


End file.
